Amazing
by Tch0upi
Summary: Sasuke redressa la tête et posa ses mains sur son visage. "- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, murmura-t-il." JuugoxSasuke, Yaoi, Lemon.


Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Amazing

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : M.

Couples : Juu/Sasu.

Note de l'auteure: Voici un très vieux OS écrit vers 2009-2010 peut-être... Je l'ai récemment trouvé et je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'être retapé. J'y ai ajouté un lemon, trouvant qu'il en avait besoin d'un. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira ! Personnellement, je crois que le JuuSasu mérite plus d'amour ! Nan ? :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Amazing**

* * *

Il regardait le crépuscule tranquillement alors qu'autour, tout le monde dansait, chantait, s'embrassait et dansait. Même s'il y avait bientôt un an qu'avec l'équipe Taka, il avait intégré Konoha, Juugo n'arrivait pas à se faire une place parmi tous ces gens. Ils étaient chaleureux, certes, et ça le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce village et que jamais il n'en ferait partie.

Ce soir, il était bien malgré lui coincé au beau milieu d'une fête foraine. Une fête estivale organisée chaque année. Il n'avait rien à y faire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé d'y venir. Il n'était pas du genre à faire la fête, il n'aimait pas boire et puis, il ne parlait jamais. Personne ne venait lui faire la conversation. Il intimidait bien des gens avec sa carrure imposante et ses gros bras. S'il était ici, c'était sûrement pour une raison bien précise : celle-là même qui l'avait convaincu, d'ailleurs, de venir vivre à Konoha. Pour _lui_ …

Les seules personnes à qui il adressait quelque mots ici et là étaient les membres de son équipe et l'équipe 7. Ils étaient sympas. Sympas d'être les seuls à ne pas les avoir abandonnés lors de leur arrivée au village. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui avaient été heureuses de voir Sasuke de retour, en plus, accompagné de son quatuor d'assassins. Le blondinet, Naruto, le traitait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme si les trois longues années qui les séparaient n'avaient jamais existées, et Juugo était heureux pour Sasuke, de voir qu'il y avait des gens comme lui dans sa vie.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire quand le soleil disparut à l'horizon. La nuit était maintenant tombée, mais les nombreuses lampes de toutes les couleurs accrochées aux guirlandes — qui servaient de décoration — gardaient la plage bien éclairée. L'ambiance était relaxante. Il se permit de fermer les yeux pour un instant. Assis près du stand de ramens instantanés et de cocktails aux fruits, il y était bien malgré tout. L'air était doux et l'été était sa saison favorite. Surtout un soir comme ceux-là. Il arrivait presque à oublier sa solitude.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit, un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse, Karin et Suigetsu, bras autours du cou et mains sur les hanches, bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique. Il sourit, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ils étaient si heureux depuis qu'ils ne s'arrachaient plus les cheveux. Juugo avait toujours pensé, naïvement sans doute, qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Au final, il aura fallut attendre un moment avant de les voir se réaliser, mais finalement ils étaient heureux. Un peu derrière eux, il aperçut une silhouette familière et il ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue.

Assis à même le sable, Sasuke était époustouflant. Un kimono noir couvrait son corps pâle et son regard divaguait au loin, ses mèches se soulevaient au gré du vent et Juugo en fut bouche bée. Il était si beau, il n'y avait ridiculement aucun autre mot à ajouter. Et tant qu'à rester assis chacun de leur côté, il décida de se lever et de traverser la « piste de dance » pour le rejoindre.

Il s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés et pas une seule fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène ne leva les yeux vers lui. Le blond profita de cet instant de calme et du fait que, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne l'eut pas remarqué, pour le reluquer en détail. De loin, il n'avait pas remarqué ses bras nus – les manches coupées sur le long de son kimono arrivaient au quart de ses bras, les dévoilant ainsi. Sa peau était la définition même de la perfection. Blanche et pure, elle semblait si douce à toucher. L'était-elle vraiment ? Il aurait voulu y glisser lentement ses doigts, mais il s'y abstint. Il ne saurait pas quelle explication donner pour son geste et il était certain que Sasuke lui poserait des questions.

Ses jambes étaient également à découvert, le kimono lui arrivait aux genoux, et encore une fois, Juugo y posa ses yeux, fasciné par une telle beauté. Avec sa lourde tunique habituelle de ninja, Sasuke ne paraissait pas aussi frêle qu'habillé d'un léger kimono. Il était… magnifique. Et il ne pesait pas ses mots.

D'un coup, Sasuke tourna la tête, tressautant à peine.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il d'une voix légèrement grave. C'est toi, Juugo.

\- Qui d'autre ? marmonna-t-il alors qu'il reportait son regard au loin.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que c'était une de ces filles sans cervelles qui me courent après depuis la nuit des temps, murmura-t-il.

C'était une des choses qui le fascinaient chez lui. Sa présence était si discrète et invisible. Il était là, mais en fermant les yeux, il pouvait jurer être seul. Il s'exécuta d'ailleurs et un silence sembla s'éterniser quand il rouvrit les paupières sur les vagues qui montaient et redescendaient dans un bruit relaxant. Il se retourna vers Sasuke. La tête penchée vers l'arrière maintenant, il semblait savourer l'été et le vent doux sur son visage. Juugo baissa les yeux vers les mains pâles appuyées sur le sol, les doigts dans le sable. Emporté par une envie soudaine et irrésistible, il posa la main sur la sienne.

\- Allez, dit-il avec un semblant d'enthousiasme dans la voix. Tu viens te promener avec moi ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son compagnon d'armes. Juugo plongea dans les abysses de ses onyx sombres et sentit sa main se retourner dans celle plus petite de l'Uchiha et, amoureusement, il entremêla leurs doigts. Sasuke ne semblait pas réagir, pourtant son regard s'était abaissé vers l'endroit où leurs mains s'unissaient et il ne pipait mot. Juugo sourit légèrement et serra sa main tout en se relevant, entraînant Sasuke qui le suivit. Ils s'éloignèrent de la fête, main dans la main — c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Étrange, mais une habitude rien qu'à eux. Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient intégrés au village, s'étaient mis ensemble et semblaient désormais croquer dans la vie à pleine dents, ayant visiblement mis derrière eux leurs années de déserteurs et de « vilains ». Mais Sasuke et lui étaient restés plus solitaires, et leur amitié était devenue fusionnelle. Se tenir la main, pour eux, c'était normal. Autant que pour des amoureux, s'embrasser était vital. Ils se comprenaient, être ensemble apaisait la solitude, apaisait les maux du passé que chacun portait en lui.

Ils marchèrent le long de la plage, s'éloignant de la fête et des lumières beaucoup trop claires et de la chaleur suffocante des corps en ébullitions. L'obscurité et la seule lueur de la lune leur étaient bien suffisantes et aucun mot ne vint gâcher l'ambiance détendue qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Juugo se contenta de marcher et Sasuke aussi. La compagnie de l'autre était reposante et réconfortante.

Et puis, il n'y avait qu'avec Sasuke que Juugo pouvait avoir l'esprit en paix. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Konoha, il suivait des « thérapies » avec l'Hokage, Tsunade, dans l'espoir de trouver un remède à ses sautes d'humeurs et ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais rien. Et parfois il se demandait si un jour il serait guéri. Sasuke savait le ramener à lui lorsqu'il ne se sentait plus lui-même, il savait le ramener du pays sombre où son âme s'évadait… Sasuke plus que n'importe qui pouvait comprendre où il en était. Il avait lui aussi vécu cette chose qu'on appelait « la marque maudite ».

Ils entendaient encore la musique, quoique très éloigné. Ils s'arrêtèrent, écoutant le rythme rapide se changer en une douce mélodie. Au loin, ils virent les gens s'arrêter de danser et des couples se former pour danser à deux. Juugo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sa paume devenant très chaude dans celle du brun.

\- Un problème ?

Il sursauta et posa ses yeux dans les orbites noires de Sasuke qui, avec les sourcils ainsi légèrement froncés, prenait cet air adorable et mignon qui le faisait toujours craquer. Il lui demandait silencieusement pourquoi il s'était si subitement arrêté de marcher et pourquoi il rougissait désormais.

Juugo secoua la tête en souriant. La beauté du jeune homme l'intimidait, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait sembler ridicule. Même si Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter pour si peu, le blond avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers les festivités, et il ne put s'expliquer que Sasuke reprit, une pointe de fatigue dans la voix, un peu irrité de son mutisme sans doute.

\- Tu veux retourner danser ?

\- Non, rétorqua le blond et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je pensais plutôt à… danser ici.

Si le jeune Uchiha était embarrassé par cette déclaration, il n'en montra pas un signe. Il n'y avait que son habituel air ennuyé sur son visage et Juugo sourit davantage.

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il. Ici, au beau milieu de nulle part ?

\- Je trouve le paysage plutôt beau, déclara Juugo en regardant la mer derrière lui, les vagues onduler lentement.

Sasuke se retourna pour regarder l'étendu bleu nuit, non seulement du ciel, mais de l'eau également. Puis il replanta ses pupilles dans celles impatientes de son partenaire sans comprendre. Juugo rit tout bas.

\- Quant à mon partenaire…

Il le reluqua de la tête aux pieds, laissant sa phrase en suspens, détaillant chaque courbe de son corps, si visible sous ce léger kimono qui, en plus, voletait au vent, laissant voir plus de peau que ce n'était censé en montrer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke s'empourpra devant lui. Son joli visage fut pris d'une couleur rose, tournant sur le rouge et Juugo choisit ce moment pour s'approcher lentement. Plus près encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà l'un de l'autre.

\- Je peux ? souffla-t-il et faiblement, Sasuke, qui n'avait cessé de le fixer, acquiesça.

Il ne bougeait pas, laissant le blond poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Juugo pensa à cet instant qu'il aurait voulu l'attirer férocement contre lui, mais ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le moment si tendre. Il attendit plus de répondant de la part du brun pour s'autoriser à balader ses mains sur son corps, et quand Sasuke glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il sourit et se pencha à son oreille :

\- _You're amazing_ , chuchota-t-il, répétant les paroles de la chanson qui jouait et qui résonnait dans l'air frais de la nuit. _You're amazing, and it's true…_

Juugo sentit les doigts inquisiteurs et curieux de Sasuke s'accrocher à ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre son oreille à son tour. Son cœur battait en rythme avec la musique, et des papillons dans son ventre faisaient trembler ses jambes et ses bras, qu'il enroula autour de la taille fine de Sasuke dans une étreinte possessive et protective. Il frissonna quand il sentit son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

\- _No one can save me_ , chantonna-t-il à voix basse. _No one can save me like you do…_

Juugo sentit des lèvres légèrement humides contre la peau de son cou et il lâcha un soupir. Ses mains descendirent, quittant ses cheveux pour migrer vers sa gorge qu'il entoura chaleureusement de ses mains fines et toutes petites comparées aux siennes. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et lui aussi. Son visage était tout près, leurs corps bougeaient encore lentement, emportés par la musique, et leurs lèvres se cherchaient désespérément dans le tumulte. Juugo trouva bien vite la bouche de son partenaire et s'empressa de couper la courte distance qui les séparait encore.

Et enfin il put goûter au fruit défendu : l'extase à l'état pur. Depuis combien de temps, maintenant, rêvait-il de ce moment magique ? Sans même le savoir. Il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à l'instant, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et que la température montait en flèche entre leurs deux corps. Juugo était amoureux. C'était sans doute réciproque puisque Sasuke avait fait le premier pas. Cette amitié étroite qu'ils entretenaient depuis un moment déjà s'était doucement changée en amour. Seule la plage et les vagues en étaient témoins en cette soirée festive.

Juugo, emporté dans le dédale enflammé de leur baiser, fit descendre une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, jusqu'à son genou qu'il attrapa pour passer sa jambe autour de sa taille. Sasuke gémit contre sa bouche alors qu'il cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Dans un saut presque félin, il s'accrocha au blond et bientôt, il était dans ses bras.

On dit que c'est en embrassant une personne que l'on sait si l'on veut aller plus loin avec elle. Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient déjà. Ils avaient eu plus qu'une révélation tandis que le tendre flirt sur la plage se changeait en passion dévorante.

\- Juugo…

\- Sasuke, dit à son tour Juugo, le souffle court.

\- Je…

\- Je sais.

Juugo vit au fond des yeux noirs qu'ils voulaient tout deux la même chose. Il sourit alors que Sasuke, toujours suspendu au cou du blond, se mettait à l'embrasser plus langoureusement. Juugo l'enlaça, glissant ses mains sous les fesses de l'autre pour le soutenir. À l'aveuglette, ils s'éloignèrent encore plus sur le rivage. Le temps et l'espace devinrent deux choses indissociables et, finalement, ils trouvèrent un coin plus isolé. Juugo se pencha et étendit son précieux fardeau sur le sable. S'allongeant au-dessus du jeune homme, il se perdit dans leur danse charnelle. Il y plongea et s'y noya. Corps et âme.

Juugo glissa ses mains dans le kimono, le fit descendre sur une épaule et Sasuke se déshabilla en comprenant son intention, frissonnant en sentant ses mains robustes, mais tendres sous son vêtement. Leurs bouches ne voulaient plus se quitter, s'écartant uniquement de brefs instants afin de reprendre l'oxygène nécessaire. Leurs souffles saccadés se fracassaient, leurs cœurs entêtés battaient forts et en harmonie. Bientôt, au gré du vent qui soufflait, ils furent aussi nus qu'à leur naissance.

\- Ici ? haleta Sasuke dans un court laps de conscience. Le faire… ici… ?

\- Es-tu inconfortable ? s'inquiéta Juugo en relevant la tête.

L'attention et l'amour dans les yeux et dans la voix du jeune homme réchauffèrent le cœur de l'Uchiha qui secoua la tête.

\- Non. Jamais dans tes bras.

Et le dernier soupçon d'incertitude s'envola. Juugo fondit sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis et leurs corps affamés se caressèrent. Le blond passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme afin de le surélever, imaginant le toucher rude du sable et passa les jambes blanches autour de sa taille.

Leurs excitations grandissantes se frottaient l'une à l'autre, les envoyant déjà dans une première sphère de bonheur et de plaisir. Une brume voilait leurs regards. Juugo s'appuyait d'une main au sol tout en cajolant d'une autre main le membre douloureusement gonflé de son amant.

Le contact rompit le baiser et Sasuke, qui s'accrochait aux épaules de Juugo, émit un petit rire embarrassé, suivi d'une série de gémissements.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-il simplement et timidement.

Juugo, qui effectuait ses mouvements aveuglément et nerveusement, sourit, rassuré. Il laissa ses lèvres voyager sur le visage du brun en effleurant la peau et finit par planter un baiser sur son front, parmi les mèches noires déjà ensevelies de sueur.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Sasuke renversa la tête vers l'arrière, envahi par les sensations tandis que Juugo caressait de haut en bas sa virilité mise à rude épreuve. Le plaisir était divin, prenant son corps dans une étreinte voluptueuse. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi exquis dans sa jeune vie… Ajouter à cela la brise fraîche sur son corps bouillonnant, le bruit des vagues qui lui donnaient l'impression de s'envoler dans un autre monde, et de la douce musique qui emplissait le lointain, Sasuke crut devenir fou.

Juugo embrassa sa joue, son menton, descendit vers sa gorge. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il avait le plus peur. Peur de se laisser aller, peur de perdre le contrôle, de se perdre et de faire sortir cette bête en lui. Peur de blesser celui qui était devenu plus que sa prison. Celui qui était devenu sa liberté. La personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

C'était pourquoi il mettait autant de temps aux préliminaires. Il avait une érection qui faisait mal, il avait plus que tout envie de plonger dans le corps offert de son amant, mais il avait peur. Peur, si peur, que ses craintes furent entendues.

Sasuke redressa la tête et posa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, murmura-t-il.

Le blond, cachant ses faiblesses en gardant la tête baissée, posa son front sur le torse humide du jeune homme. Sasuke, élevé sur ses coudes, embrassa les cheveux éparses et le front.

\- Tu sais que tu peux te laisser aller avec moi, Juugo.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le cœur emballé de Sasuke. Le son de sa voix grave le berçait. Il pourrait l'écouter toute l'éternité…

\- Je t'aime, Juugo.

 _This is crazy._ _Yeah it's crazy but it's true…_

La chanson continuait de résonner sur la plage, trouvant son chemin jusqu'à leur emplacement isolé, leur cachette secrète, le tréfonds de leur petit monde juste à eux.

 _When you found me I was barely breathing_

Juugo releva la tête. Le désir emplissait les yeux de Sasuke.

 _It's what you started in me, you better know I'm all yours_

Venait-il juste de dire _ces_ mots ?

 _So believe me when I say…_

C'était quelque chose que Juugo ne pouvait s'expliquer. Ne quittant pas les yeux noirs aussi étoilées que le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, il se pencha et vint capturer les lèvres face à lui, comme si ce « Je t'aime » avait guéri en lui cette peur obsessionnelle. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Leurs mouvements parlèrent pour eux. Un rythme plus empressé remplaça la tendresse d'un peu plus tôt. Sasuke enlaça la nuque de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci envahissait son intimité, un endroit secret en lui, encore inviolé. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous l'intrusion. Ils étaient ensemble. Finalement ensemble. Unis. Et bientôt, la douleur fut terrassée par des sensations encore plus douces. Juugo l'étendit sur le sable, allant et venant en lui. La chaleur montait en cette soirée estivale. Ils faisaient l'amour sur l'écume et rien n'était plus beau.

Plus tard, quand une vague faillit les toucher, Sasuke poussa un petit rire, couché à moitié sur le torse de Juugo. Leurs mains enlacées, ils écoutaient le son de la musique et celui de leurs respirations.

\- C'est dans les rêves un peu fous, murmura-t-il, que l'on a une première fois sur la plage…

\- Je suis encore effrayé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, souffla-t-il en glissant un doigt sur le torse humide, y faisant de petits dessins. Je vais bien.

Juugo leva les yeux et sourit face à la tendresse qui régnait dans le regard de l'autre. Il était rare de voir tant de douceur en Sasuke. De le voir si apaisé.

Il prit la main qui se promenait sur sa poitrine et la porta à sa bouche.

\- Merci, dit-il en y posant un baiser.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna l'Uchiha.

\- De m'avoir libéré.

En voyant le léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage détendu du brun, Juugo sourit.

\- Rhabillons-nous, proposa-t-il. On peut encore voir les feux.

Sasuke acquiesça et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements après avoir volé un baiser à son amant.

Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent la fête.

\- Vous voilà tous les deux ! s'exclama Naruto en les voyant arriver. Juste à temps pour les feux.

\- Le cloue du spectacle, renchérit Suigetsu. Allez, venez, il y a des places !

Naruto était accompagné de Sakura, alors que Suigetsu avait un bras autour des épaules de Karin. Juugo échangea un regard amusé avec Sasuke à savoir si la complicité entre eux s'était vue. Tout le monde s'amusait tant ici que personne ne s'était douté de leurs activités récentes…

Ils s'installèrent sur une petite colline près des deux couples. Juugo but un peu de saké qu'il partagea avec Sasuke, généreusement offert par Sakura alors que Naruto et Suigetsu en vidaient des caisses et des caisses. Les deux filles se contentaient de bavarder de tout et de rien en attendant le commencement du spectacle — elles étaient devenues de grandes amies.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent quand enfin le premier feu fut lancé dans le ciel. Des exclamations se firent entendre autour d'eux. Des voix d'enfants, « oooh ! » et même des adultes s'extasiaient en lançant des « wouaaah ! ». L'herbe fraîche sous eux faisait un bien fou. Naturellement, Sasuke glissa sa main dans celle de Juugo et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il était si bien qu'il se fichait des regards.

Le spectacle fut grandiose. Autour d'eux, les gens partaient tous, certains épuisés, d'autres saouls ou encore pris dans des fous rires joyeux qui étirèrent un sourire sur le visage de Juugo. L'ambiance était rassurante, réconfortante, chaleureuse. Cela donnait l'irrésistible envie de fêter jusqu'aux premiers rayons de soleil. Mais la fatigue prenait et Juugo sourit inconsciemment quand il vit des familles se réunir pour quitter ensemble alors que quelques couples restaient sur place ; assis ou étendus sur la colline, collés, s'embrassant, savourant la nuit fraîche. Sa paume se resserra dans celle de Sasuke.

\- Alors vous deux, hein ?

Juugo regarda Naruto, celui-ci souriant tout en louchant sur leurs mains entrelacées. Sasuke s'était redressé à l'arrivée de son ami.

\- Ouais, fut la seule chose que le jeune Uchiha marmonna finalement.

Juugo, pour confirmer leur « couple », se pencha et embrassa la tempe de Sasuke, savourant la peau encore moite de leurs ébats.

Naruto afficha un grand sourire.

En le regardant embrasser sa propre petite amie, qui était assise à ses côtés, Juugo se sentit triste soudainement. Une pensée venait de l'assaillir de part en part. Même s'il se promettait de ne pas le faire souffrir, de lui être fidèle et de le protéger, et même si Sasuke avait une confiance impossible en lui, toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas complètement défait de ces foutues pulsions dangereuses…

\- Tu t'inquiètes encore, chuchota Sasuke.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais à ce moment-là, Karin poussa un soupir de la mort. Derrière elle, Suigetsu venait de se mettre à vomir.

\- Tu as trop bu Sui ! dit la jeune fille. Ça va ?

\- On devrait rentrer…

\- Ah non, tu crois ? rigola-t-elle en lui glissant une main dans le dos.

\- Je peux l'aider, proposa Naruto.

Il s'approcha de Suigetsu et lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sakura et Karin s'étaient également levées et Juugo et Sasuke en firent de même.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Il était en effet temps de clore cette soirée.

Le chemin fut silencieux, et au bout de quelques rues, les adolescents se dispersèrent. Sasuke et Juugo partirent d'un côté en saluant leurs amis. Une fois arrivés à l'appartement de Sasuke, destination proposée par ce dernier, Juugo l'incita à aller chercher quelques couvertures et un polochon.

Mais Sasuke ne sembla pas de cet avis. Prenant doucement les mains du grand blond entre les siennes, il leva la tête afin de chercher le regard fuyant de son amant.

\- Après cette soirée, tu as toujours aussi peur ?

\- Ça vient et ça part, c'est sournois et imprévisible. Je…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tristement. À cette vue, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Serrant plus fort les mains du blond, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Juugo…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Vraiment aucune.

Juugo ouvrit les paupières et plongea dans les abysses sombres. N'était-ce pas normal de ressentir cette peur quand le plus précieux des trésors à nos yeux reposait entre nos mains ? Il tressaillit et posa une main sur sa tempe, caressant doucement les longues mèches de cheveux. Sasuke le fixait si intensément, cherchant à la convaincre.

\- Je serai toujours là pour t'empêcher d'agir contre ta volonté, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je sais que tu ne veux de mal à personne. Juugo, tu es l'homme le plus gentil et doux que la terre ait portée…

\- OK, souffla faiblement le blond. Je te fais confiance…

Sasuke sourit et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser avec fougue cette fois. Juugo répondit à son étreinte, enveloppant ses bras bien serrés autour de sa taille.

Il frissonna au contact de son souffle chaud.

\- _This is crazy_ , chuchota le brun sans mélodie pour l'accompagner cette fois — et Juugo reconnut la chanson de toute à l'heure, sur la plage. _Yeah it's crazy but it's true…_

Il sourit, reconnaissant leur histoire dans les mots...

\- _So baby save me like you do…_ répliqua-t-il.

Après s'être imaginé la fin de la chanson dans sa tête, Juugo l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement. Plus lentement. Savourant chaque seconde.

\- Allons dormir, chuchota-t-il. Il se fait tard.

Sasuke s'accrocha à ses épaules, y posa sa tête, se blottissant contre lui et lui laissant la tâche de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Juugo s'exécuta avec joie et le déposa délicatement sur le lit une fois là. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

Il s'endormit en fredonnant la chanson dans sa tête.

 _You're amazing and it's true…_

* * *

FIN.


End file.
